


Helios

by APennyworth0011



Series: Helios [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APennyworth0011/pseuds/APennyworth0011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arturious is part of the Space Marines, chapter TBD. They're currently attempting to liberate a planet of an Ork infestation but things will take a turn further on.</p><p>Hope ya'll enjoy. (first attempt at this universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helios

The thundering engines of the Tetrarch Heavy Lander roared over the sounds of battle below. The on going capture of the planet Helios had not gone as expected. A deeply entrenched Ork element had devastated the scouting troops, allowing a few to limp back to the forward operating base head quarters, jabbering on about green skinned monsters with a pyschotic rage that bordered on Chaos. The call for the reserve regiments came within the week of their initial landing. A single Space Marine was worth ten Orks or more, but when those Orks only bred and built crude weapons that were cheap to manufacture, their almost insane way of life could easily overwhelm an unsuspecting Company of Marines. 

Now, with the Tetrarch cutting its way across the atmosphere, the Space Marines on the ground were going to receive the reinforcements they’d called for almost three days prior. The Chapter Master had delayed the deployment, seeing the request unnecessary considering their advisary. The signals of lost Marines however sped up his response considerably. They were ten minutes from inserting behind what they had assumed to be the Ork frontline, close to what they assumed their forward HQ was located. It was three Tetrarch’s en route, the two traveling behind theirs carried one Dreadnought a piece. The monolithic machines were a bolster to morale, to say the least of their prowess in battle. 

The shaking was almost unbearable, what they did away with in comforts with the transport they made up for with armor. However, the groaning of the protective hull coupled with the turbulence they were experiencing caused a few of the newer initiates to bow their heads in prayer to the Emperor. After all, the Emperor Protects. The veterans however, those who had seen some form of battle simply stared forward, their iron gaze fixated on the drop ramps that would allow them to finally engage the enemy in battle. 

Arturious felt the vigor of pride swell within him. The Bolter in his hand a comforting weight against the explosions that were now heard outside of the hull. The Orks were crude with their creations, but they worked just as well against armor as did any other weapon. The anti-aircraft rounds exploded, tearing holes in the hull of the ship and the veterans could only roll their necks in anticipation. The power armor that imbued them with near invulnerability and superhuman strength seemed to vibrate with the need to unleash the violence that was their birthright. 

“Hot landing. Two minutes to touchdown.”

The woman’s voice was recognizable as their Navigator. The Marines almost never at the helm of any of the transport, occasionally seen at the helm of the larger space fairing vessels but never a transport. The voice, like the prayers the initiates were mumbling as the explosions drew closer and the turbulence grew more extreme, served to give a soothing balm to the upcoming exposure to the madness of battle. Arturious, along with the veterans distributed throughout the platoon, paid the voice no mind. Thier glory came with the drop of the loading ramp, with the choking gurgles of dying Orks. A sudden massive explosion, heard and felt through the hull, caused all of the Marines to look around.

“Transport 214 has been met with direct fire. The reinforced cargo hold has deployed parachutes and is landing almost five miles from the intended landing zone. First and Fifth platoons your orders are to break off from the main element and bring the Dreadnought on the transport online and into the fight. Good luck. Touch down in thirty seconds.”

The resounding echo of almost forty bolters racking the first round into their chambers and the sounds of the chainswords from each squad leader filling the warriors with righteous might. Arturious stood behind his squad leader, a member of the First Platoon and one of their better marksmen felt a holy fury reverberate through his body as the thought of one of their revered Dreadnoughts being tampered with or defiled by the Orks in their vicinity. The sounds of small arms firing in their direction started the moment the massive transport touched down, but their own large caliber weapons, positioned on either corner of the massive cargo compartments opened up their own reply of carnage. 

In a moment the ramp dropped down and into chaos they ran. 

The sound of the thundering footsteps of the power armor mirrored the large cannons firing on their position, but the Captain and the squad leaders pressed ever forward. The second drop ship landed behind their position and to the left, unleashing a salvo of surface to ground missles that tore the forward line of Orks to shreds. The screams of orders mulled into the dim of war as Arturious ran forward and circled around back with the other members of his squad and those of Fifth Platoon as they began their walk towards the fallen transport. As the ran into the deep woods they saw and heard the mechanisms that supported the Dreadnought come to life and for the first time in a decade Arturious witnessed the revered machine come to life and begin to decimate the enemy as it marched erroneously forward. 

It only furthered the need to accomplish his mission in order to rejoin the main fight.

The two platoons jogged at a steady pace, the power armor and their own augmentations allowing them to continue to move without having to pause for rest or sustenance, at least not yet. Their discipline was apparent as the only noise coming from the two platoons was the matched marching of their armored feet eating the distance between their landing and the area which the other Dreadnought had crashlanded. However, given the amount of time between the initial hit the transport took and when the platoons would arrive, there was more than enough reason to expect Ork resistance where they would attempt to retrieve their equipment.

It didn’t take long.

“Contact Front!” Came the scream from the lead Marine as the swamp opened up with the sounds of weapons firing towards the Marines. They did not hesitate, they did not falter. The platoons split into their fire teams, four marines a piece, each moving forward in a leap frog maneuver as the fire teams that stayed in position began to hurl frag grenades forward. Forcing the Orks to find cover as the line of Marines advanced, each fire team leap frogging each other as they closed the distance between the Orks and themselves. There was a brief pause as the Marines closed lines and suddenly even more weapons opened up. Arturious saw one of his friends take four or five shots from an Ork before crumbling to his knees, still firing his bolter. Breaking from cover, the Marine roared forward leading the charge into the heart of the Ork’s attempt to blockade them from the downed Transport and the Dreadnought that was their goal. The ferociousness of the attack made Arturious assumed that the assault on the Ork stronghold was going well.

“For the Emperor!” The Squad leader screamed out as he rushed forward, chainsword ablaze as he cut down xeno after xeno.


End file.
